Mermaid Love
by Kurai Kagamine
Summary: NO, NO, NO!" Meiling and Tomoyo screamed. "You can't get rid of it," Meiling was at the man's side pleading, Tomoyo swayed side by side still half asleep and suddenly fell in the water, she gave a shriek as her body touched the icy water. "TOMOYO!"
1. Chapter 1

Tomoyo is 19 years old

Meiling is 19 years old

Syaoran is 20 years old

Sonomi is 41 years old

Masaki is 69 years old

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh look Tomoyo!" A girl with red eyes whispered excitedly. She was peering over the striped umbrella with her friend. They were at a crowded beach, the sun was shining brightly and laughter was everywhere.

"Syaoran-kun looks so hot, doesn't he Tomoyo?"

"Yea, he's sitting up there looking so cute without even trying." Tomoyo giggled. The girl with red eyes blushed,

"He's so dense, even though he's so hot."

"That's correct Meiling, there are so many girls swooning over him and he doesn't know!" Tomoyo laid down on the sand. Tomoyo's hair was down and her amethyst eyes was serene, many guys turned their way seeing Tomoyo's beauty, they whispered to each other, many betting who will the goddess pick, Tomoyo ignored them.

"So what are you going to do?" Tomoyo whispered painfully.

Meiling paused, "W-well, I'm going to talk to my mom and hope to Kami-sama that I would stay here." There was deep sadness in her eyes. Suddenly Syraoran flashed Meiling and Tomoyo a smirk, Meiling squeaked and blushed heavily. Tomoyo eyes laughed at Meiling.

"Do you like him?" Tomoyo pointed to Syaoran.

Meiling sighed and nodded blushing. "But I'm never going to be his girlfriend, I have to move to the other side of the world unless I could convince my mom." Silence covered them.

Tomoyo sighed and turned around, then she whispered, "Slut alert!" Meiling turned toward where Tomoyo was looking and her red eyes glared at the girls who were walking in the beach, there were 3 girls, their names were Lisa, Emy and Flora, they were wearing clothes that didn't even cover much of their skin, and it wasn't even clothes for the beach.

"Hi girls," A random guy called out, another wolf whistled, soon the beach was full of drooling guys. The girls just soaked up the attention. Then they walked up to Syaoran, swaying their hips.

"Hi Syaoran," Emy said dragging out his name slowly.

"Hi girls," Syaoran smirked. Half the girls on the beach fainted when they saw him.

"Meiling, he's not going to agree to the girls," Tomoyo looked at Meiling's scared eyes, Meiling nodded and they looked at Syaoran.

"Hey, you want to go on a date?" Flora asked as she inspected her nails.

"Please say no, please say no." Meiling whispered pleadingly.

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair, the 3 girls were waiting, Meiling was still pleading. Then he flexed his muscle and flashed his killer smirk. The girl smiled then...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Meiling screamed. Syaoran and the girls turned around, Tomoyo pulled her down.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked them.

Tomoyo gave a thumbs up, "Yea!"

"Good," He sighed with relief.

"Well, you going?" Lisa asked.

"Naw, I'm busy."

* * *

"I can't take it anymore," Meiling cried fustrated as she packed up her beach supplies along with Tomoyo. Tomoyo just listened to Meiling rant as she packed.

"Done!" Tomoyo cried with relief as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, then she dragged her pack with Meiling sullenly dragging her feet behind her.

"Yo bitch!" A high pitched voice yelled to Tomoyo, Tomoyo ignored her.

"Bitch, didn't you hear me," The voice was right behind them. Meiling fumed silently, Tomoyo walked on.

"Grrrr, slut!" Meiling finally snapped.

"Shut the fuck up and don't call her a bitch or a slut!" Meiling screamed angrily, her red eyes glaring fiecely at her. The girl glared back, there was a glaring contest for a few minutes, then the girl looked away.

"Always protecting your little friend, heh, little doggy." The girl taunted Meiling not knowing the danger she was stepping into. Meiling thin line patience broke.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Meiling growled and moved to a fighting position. She had attracted many attention on her, Tomoyo and the girl. The girl looked scared for a while, then recovered.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd chanted. The girl slapped Meiling, but before her hand reached Meiling's face, Meiling caught it and flipped the girl over. Meiling's eyes were alive now, burning with fire. The girl staggered up, then Meiling quickly punched her face and kicked her.

"Weakling," Meiling spat at her. The girl curled up fearfully and squeaked, "I'm sorry."

Then Tomoyo hurried toward her friend. "Are you okay Meiling?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, but this shit has to get out of my fucking sight." Meiling snarled. "Now move!"

The crowd quickly moved aside giving Meiling and Tomoyo room to get out. Some people would hear Tomoyo's musical voice scolding Meiling not to fight for her.

* * *

"Tomoyo! Meiling! We need your help!" A female voice called from one of the beach house.

"Mother! Grandfather! Coming!" Tomoyo called out happily as she and Meiling ran toward them dragging the beach supplies with them. They dumped the beach supplies in the house and ran toward Tomoyo's mother and grandfather.

"Dear, we decided to fire Syaoran." Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother said sadly.

"WHAT!" Tomoyo and Meiling cried. "You can't fire Syaoran! He's the best!"

Masaki, Tomoyo's Grandfather stopped their babbling by bursting into laughter, Sonomi joined in too.

"You should have seen your faces, ha ha ha!" Masaki cried.

"That is not funny!" Meiling pouted.

"You girls are too wound up," Sonomi said still laughing. "Oh yea! Put these things inside, there's going to be a storm soon." Sonomi put a basket in Tomoyo's and Meiling's arms.

"It's heavy!" Tomoyo commented on the basket's weight.

"No shit," Meiling agreed. They said their goodbyes and walked in Tomoyo's house.

"You're coming here later, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked anxiously to Meiling. Meiling was silent for a moment.

"I'm not really sure," She said. Tomoyo was surprised.

"What? Come on, you need to relax." Tomoyo insisted. Meiling laughed then suddenly bumped into another person.

"I'm so sorry," Meiling said to the person.

"It's okay," A slimy voice said. Meiling and Tomoyo looked at a guy, he had a look of lust in his eyes. They shivered, they bowed and quickly walked away.

"Disgusting little creep," Meiling whispered, Tomoyo agreed. They put the basket in the closet and walked away. Then suddenly Meiling asked,

"How did he even come to your house Tomoyo?"

* * *

It was dark and raining when Meiling went home. She angrily kicked the 'For Sale' sign and slammed open the door.

"I'm home!" Meiling cried out and then slam the door closed.

* * *

"Hi Meiling," Her mom called. "I already packed my things, hurry and pack yours."

Meiling ignored her and took out a picture. It was a picture of her dad, mom and herself before her dad died.

"Meiling, you're still going to have to pack your things because we're moving and that's final." Meiling nodded sadly, her mom noticed.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I have a job there, so can you be a good girl and pack?"

"How about I just stay at Tomoyo's." Meiling retorted. Her mom sighed tiredly and walked out of Meiling's room.

* * *

It was raining with thunder and lightning. Laughter was coming through a window.

"Okay, okay, truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked.

"Dare! I ain't some kind of fraidy cat!" Meiling smirked.

"Okay, I dare you to dial a phone number, any except 911, and when the person answers just shout 'I LOVE YOU' and slam the phone down, it doesn't matter if it is a girl or a guy." Tomoyo just giggled thinking about it.

"Okay!" Meiling punched in a random phone number. _Ring, ring..._

_"Hello?" _A child spoke.

"I LOVE YOU!" Meiling shouted and slam the phone down. Tomoyo was laughing with tears in her eyes. In her hand was a cam-corder, she was filming Meiling.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Meiling asked.

"Truth," Tomoyo said.

"Do you like anyone?" Meiling asked slyly.

"Yes," Tomoyo said blushing.

"Who is it? Can you tell me? I swear I won't tell anyone."

Tomoyo just smiled knowingly and shook her head.

Meiling pouted, "But Tomoyo, I already admitted my love to Syaoran to you and it always makes me blush, tell me your crush."

Tomoyo just laughed. "Truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked.

"Dare," Meiling shouted.

"Okay, I dare you to do a prayer." Tomoyo said. "Any type of prayer is fine." Meiling got into a prayer position.

"Oh Kami-sama and the gods and goddesses of the sea, please let me stay here with Tomoyo and let my mom have a job here, please let me have a miricle."

Suddenly thunder boomed, lightning flashed, the power turned off.

"Meiling, I'm scared." Tomoyo trembled as she held on to Meiling's shirt.

"Do you think it was the cause of the prayer?" Meiling's voice rose in fright. Then they saw a dark figure in the door. It was coming closer and closer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls cried out in fright.

"Shush," Sonomi's voice said. "Come here," The girls sighed in relief and quickly ran toward Sonomi wanting to be comforted.

* * *

The rain was pouring, thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The gods and goddess of the seas were angry. The sea was tossing and turning in anger. That went on for some time, then the gods and goddesses finally stopped ranting and the sea was calm again and the storm stopped. Meiling and Tomoyo slept without any notice of the anger.

* * *

Meiling looked out the window. The storm had cause a lot of damage. Everything was turned over, then Meiling spotted Syaoran helping some men put up the lifeguard chair.

"Tomoyo! Come out!" Meiling whispered. Tomoyo came out slowly wiping the sleep of her eyes.

"He's so cute!" Meiling squealed, Tomoyo nodded sleepily.

"Come on," Meiling said as she raced to the front door, everybody else was sleeping. Tomoyo and Meiling went to the pool, they kneeled down at the edge to look at the reflection, Meiling was looking a Syaoran with a dreamy look at her face.

"Should we get rid of the pool?" A man asked Syaoran. Meiling and Tomoyo listened in horror.

"NO, NO, NO!" Meiling and Tomoyo screamed. "You can't get rid of it,"

Meiling was at the man's side pleading, Tomoyo swayed side by side still half asleep and suddenly fell in the water, she gave a shriek as her body touched the icy water.

"Tomoyo!" Meiling, Syaoran, Sonomi and Masaki shouted. Syaoran quickly took off his shirt and dived into the pool to save her.

* * *

Something was in the water. Tomoyo opened her mouth to scream but choked on water. Suddenly Syaoran was holding her and pulling her toward the surface.

"Tomoyo!" Meiling screamed with relief.

Tomoyo coughed, "I saw something in the water, Meiling!" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Calm down, tell us what you saw," Syaoran ordered.

"I don't know what it was but it was in the water," Tomoyo started crying, Meiling hugged her.

"It's probably just a dream," A person walking by sneered.

"Okay, just get away from here," Masaki shooed the girls, "Let's hope nobody else falls in."

* * *

"Okay Tomoyo, how did it feel to be in Syaoran's arms." Meiling asked acting like a reporter. Tomoyo shrugged.

"It was okay, but there was this thing in the pool."

"So do you want to check it out,"

"Yes."

"Okay so we'll check it out at night."

* * *

Tomoyo and Meiling silently crawled out of their house, they were heading toward the pool. Suddenly a door opened.

"Down," Tomoyo hissed at Meiling pulling her down. A person stood out, it was the slimey man from before. Tomoyo could feel Meiling shivering, she also seemed to be trembling. After a long time, the man went back into the house. The girls stood up.

"Come on," Meiling whispered. They arrived at the pool. Meiling took out her bookbag and took out some bait.

"Should we get a fishing pole?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not going to fish it, I'm going to bait it." Meiling said as she dropped one of the bait into the water. The girls waited.

"Maybe it was just an octopus or a kelp," Meiling said.

"No it wasn't, there was hair." Tomoyo argued. The 2 females squabbled louder and louder until a mysterious voice said.

"Maybe...it was a mermaid,"

* * *

I edited some of it

Please review my story


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hello, I'm back! Sorry for the very late update! Now here's the story! I do not own cardcaptor Sakura!

Please review my story

* * *

Chapter 2

Meiling and Tomoyo stopped bickering with each other and looked around, but there was nobody there.

"Do you think that was a g-ghost?" Tomoyo stuttered.

Meiling gave a nervous laugh, "Of course not, there are no such things as ghosts... I hope."

They held each other's hand tightly, the water swished around as something moved in the water. Bubbles were forming right in front of them, they clutched their hands tighter. The fishing pole fell out of Meiling's hands as she hugged Tomoyo tightly, almost suffocating her, scared out of her life.

"C-can't b-b-breathe," Tomoyo choked out.

"Gomen," Meiling whispered as she loosened her hold on Tomoyo but still held onto her tightly.

Suddenly something sprang out of the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tomoyo and Meiling both screamed in fright.

Meiling shrieked as a male with a fish tail grabbed her leg, "Let go of me you stupid asshole!"

"Meiling!" Tomoyo screamed but was muffled when a mysterious hand that came from the darkness covered her mouth and dragged her down to the deepest part of the pool.

"Tomoyo!" Meiling screamed as she saw her best friend got dragged down. "Let me go faggot!" Meiling tried to struggle out of the man's grip but she was continued to be getting deeper in the water. 'Oh my god! What's happening? What does this bastard want with me? Is this Kami-sama's punishment for me not being a good girl for Okaa-san? Am I going to die today? No, no! I can't die! I need to know Syaoran's feelings for me! I need to tell him _my_ feelings first! No way am I going to die this young!' Meiling continue to struggle, adding kicks to the molester, "Let me go!!!!!"

But the male with dark blue hair and glasses with a fish tail ignored her as he continued pulling her down to the bottom of the swimming pool, he turned to something and said, "Quiet her down, we don't want people to discover us."

"Okay," Said a soft female voice. She took Meiling's body gently into her arms and started to sing.

Meiling struggled but then she started to lose conscious, "What are you going to do to us..."

"She's now sleeping," The female with long brunnette hair and emerald eyes with a fish tail said to a creature with wings.

"That's good, we don't want anyone to discover us." The creature with wings said. "But don't use your magic this time, you'll lose a lot of energy."

"It's okay," The female said, "I'm just a bit tired."

"You'll get to sleep soon," The white long hair male with a fish tail came back with Tomoyo sleeping in his arms. "Can you change forms? We don't want your ex- fiance getting his hands on you when we're all sleeping."

The female nodded and looked at the two women, "How about the humans."

"We'll just bring them with us," The winged creature said. "They were screaming 'kya! kya!' so loudly that I thought that my ears would bleed! Stupid land dwellers!"

"Kero-chan," The female glared at the winged creature. "It's not their fault, remember, humans are not use to us."

"But Sakura," Kero whined.

"No Kero-chan," Sakura said, then she turned to the person next to her carrying Meiling. "Eriol, did you hurt yourself, I saw the girl kicking and screaming at you."

Eriol shook his head, "Sakura, stop worrying about everybody, worry about yourself."

"But-" Sakura started but the guy who had Tomoyo in his arms inturrupted her.

"Sakura, we better get going, the neighbors are waking up from their screams." His eyes pointed to Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Okay Yue," Sakura nodded tiredly and fainted.

"Sakura!" Yue, Eriol, and Kero exclaimed as she fell, but as she fell, she started to change into her human form: a 19 year old girl with shoulder-length brown hair that was... naked. Yue, Eriol, and Kero all blushed and Eriol used his magic to get a white blanket and wrapped around Sakura's body. He lifted Sakura gently while blushing and onto Kero's back. He smiled fondly as he patted Sakura's head gently as he started to change into his human form: a 21 year old guy with messy dark blue hair, with silver eyes, and glasses, he wore baggy black pants and a blue loose shirt. "Yue, go change into your human form."

Yue nodded and changed, his human form has short silver messy hair and silver eyes, he wore a white buttoned shirt with blue jeans, he smiled, "Oh, hi Eriol, Keroberos."

"You know it's always freaky to see Yue changing to his human form Eriol," Kero said.

Eriol nodded agreeing, "One minute Yue is silent and angry and the next, he's smiling!"

"You guys, don't make fun of Yue," The human Yue said. "It's not his fault that there are two spirits in this body."

"Yeah, but that's what makes it freaky Yukito," Kero complained to the human Yue. "It's like Yue has a split personality!"

"Keroberos," Yukito smiled. "Just to let you know in advanced, when Yue and I change forms, he'll kill you."

"Again!!!" Kero exclaimed. "But this is the 50th time in one month!!!"

"No, actually it's the 153rd time this month." Yukito said with a smile.

"Huh!!!" Kero yelled. "That's not possible!"

Eriol sweatdropped, "Come on Keroberos, Yukito, we have to go back to the surface before the bubble of oxygen is gone." The oxygen ball that was surrounding their bodies was slowly fading.

"Yikes! Let's go!" Kero exclaimed as flapped his wings careful not to hurt Sakura that was on his back, he exploded out of the water and into the air. Eriol and Yukito were swimming up to the surface holding the two humans in their arms, their heads popped out of the water and breathed deeply for their needed oxygen, Eriol used his magic to transport the humans to the side of the pool. Then they swam to the edge of the pool to get out while Kero desended from the sky.

"Phew," Eriol sighed. "I'm so glad I still have some magic in my human form."

"You're luckly Eriol," Yukito sighed. "I have no magic at all, I have to depend on Yue for magic."

"Well I have magic!" Kero exclaimed loudly and proudly. At Kero's loud voice, lights were turned on in the house as people started waking up annoyed at the voice who dared disturb their sleep.

Eriol panicked, "If you still have magic as you said, hurry up and transport us out of here!"

"Hurry! Grab the girls!" Yukito cried as he rushed to pick one of the girls, Meiling, while Eriol took the other girl, Tomoyo.

"Okay!" Kero announced. "Grab onto me!"

Eriol and Yukito both grabbed Kero's ear tightly.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Kero cried, tears coming from his eye. "Let go of my ear!!!"

Eriol and Yukito both glared at him, "Just hurry up and transport us."

Kero shivered and shrunk back, "So scary."

"Just hurry up!" They hissed and squeezed Kero's ear harder.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Fine!" Kero cried as he tried to mutter the spell while ignoring the pain in his ear, "Got it!" He said as they slowly vanished from the pool. They slowly reappeared in a park. "Where are we?" Kero asked.

Eriol and Yukito looked at him, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You don't know where you transported us!!!"

"Well it's not my fault," Kero defended. "You two were grabbing my ears and I was panicking!"

Eriol groaned, "Keroberos..."

Yukito sighed, "Well, let's find a place to sleep in first, I don't want Sakura to catch a cold, if she does, then Touya will kill me." He shivered at that thought. They looked around.

"Guys! I found a place to stay!" Kero shouted. He pointed to a hotel just across the street from the park.

Yukito smiled, "Now I can avoid being killed by Touya!" He gently picked up Meiling and Sakura, "Keroberos, change into your stuff animal form and hide in my pocket." Eriol snickered at the thought of Keroberos stuff animal form as he gently picked up Tomoyo.

"But Yukito!" Kero whined. "I don't like that form!"

"Well too bad Keroberos," Eriol smirked. "You just have to deal with it." He started to walk toward the hotel with Yukito right behind him.

Kero growled, "Fine," He pouted, changed form and flew into Yukito's pocket.

Yukito and Eriol walked into the hotel, all the female's attention were on them, it was love at first sight. Yukito and Eriol walked calmly to the place where you have to sign in to stay, the two ladies were lovestruck.

"Excuse me ma'm," Eriol said shifting Tomoyo in his arms making it a bit more comfortable, the two ladies glared at her and as if Tomoyo knew she was being hated, she shivered and mumbled, 'Scary'. "Could you please give me one of the best room here in the hotel?" Eriol smiled charmingly.

The two ladies swooned and blushed.

"S-sure, my name is S-sumire and the other g-girl here is Y-yuri," The lady with straight blond hair and blue eyes stuttered as she handed him the card, as her hand slightly touched Eriol's hand as he got the card, she went up to heaven and fainted.

"Sumire!" Yuri cried as she tried to lift the unconscious Sumire.

"Ano, is your friend okay?" Yukito asked concernedly as he tried to balance both Sakura and Meiling in his arms.

"H-hai," Yuri blushed and dropped Sumire on the ground. Sumire's head made contact with the floor first and blood came gushing out. "AHHHHH!!! SUMIRE!"

"Gomen, gomen" Yukito apologized, then he smiled, "How about I make it up to you,"

By now all the female in the hotel who had seen Eriol and Yukito smile had fainted with nosebleeds and some males have fainted from seeing Yukito's smile, Yuri swooned and fainted right next to Sumire, at least the bleeding had stopped.

Yukito looked around and was shocked, "Eh? What happened?"

Eriol shook his head sweatdropping, "You really sure are a ladies man Yukito and I bet some guys wished you were a girl."

Yukito frowned, "I don't want to be gay!!!"

"I never said you were gay," Sweatdropping Eriol sighed, "Is this what will always happen when we go to the world above?" He sighed again and walked to the elevator, "Come on Yukito , let's go to our room."

"Coming," Yukito said as he struggled through the unconscious female bodies while holding Sakura and Meiling. He saw Eriol in the elevator and it was starting to close, "Wait Eriol!" Yukito walked quicker but carefully but the door was still closing, as he was a foot from the elevator, it closed. "No Eriol!" Yukito cried kicking the elevator door with his feet, but it didn't open. Yukito pouted, "He's so mean! Meanie!" Yukito stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the elevator. "Now what am I going to do? Walk up the stairs? No that takes too long. Shit, I don't know where the room is!!! Stupid Eriol!"

Inside the elevator, Eriol sneezed. "Am I catching a cold?" He looked around, "Oh, where's Yukito and Sakura..." He paused. "Oh no! I left them down at the lobby! Crap, Touya's going to kill me if anything happens to Yukito or Sakura! Down," He said to the elevator, it didn't work so he tried again. "Down!" It didn't work again so he used magic, "Down!" Eriol pointed to the elevator, blue light shot from this fingertips and onto the door, the elevator stopped. "Huh? What happppeeeennnneeedddd???!!!" The elevator suddenly rocketed down, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!"

* * *

Tell me your opinions, how it was, and if i should continue this story, also please review!!!


End file.
